


My asylum, my asylum, is in your arms

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: I've been wanting to write this for six months. A songfic for my own personal Branjie Anthem: Uncover by Zara Larsson
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My asylum, my asylum, is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VVMHytes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVMHytes7/gifts).



_ Nobody sees, nobody knows. _

_ We are a secret, can't be exposed. _

All Jose ever wanted was someone to love. He had such a big heart and he wanted to give it all to one person. He wants to shower him with love and to show him off to anyone who would look. So when the producers of Drag Race told him and Brock that they had to keep it under wraps until the reunion- literally almost one whole year later- he was  _ upset  _ to say the least. Jose was loud. Jose was animated. Jose was a fighter, and was ready to rip the producers apart because it just wasn't fair. 

"How can they tell us how to act off the show?" He fumed, "me holdin your hand or kissin you don't give nothin away bout the damn show!"

"I know, papi, but the fans already get super suspicious about the show, we don't want them asking questions."

"Brock, they usin us! They playin us like damn findles!"

"Fiddles?" Brock suppressed a snort.

"Yeah, that. They jus tryna get more viewers so they usin our relationship!"

Jose furrowed his brow, causing a crease in the middle of his forehead, one that Brock wanted to kiss smooth. 

"I know papi, this is how it has to be for now though."

_ That's how it is, that's how it goes _

_ Far from the others, close to each other _

  
  


"This is just how it has to be right now." Brock would say, and Jose was tired of hearing that phrase leave his boyfriend's mouth. "We have to keep it a secret."

"We ain't gotta do shit." Jose would say back.

It wasn't fair. Brock was an incredible human being and an amazing boyfriend and Jose couldn't even tell everyone that he's his. 

Jose wanted to brag. He wanted to tell the world that this tall ass, fine Canadian was his. 

It got easier once the show started and people started to realize that they were the "rumored" relationship on the season. Jose knew that the rumors were going around before the show aired and he wanted to scream  _ Yes! It's us!  _ from the rooftop, but he couldn't. 

*

_ "So how about a Q&A while we are on commercial break?" _

_ Vanessa sat at yet another viewing party, and the host was trying to stir the  _ branjie  _ pot. Vanessa suppressed an eyeroll and gave a half assed yes.  _

_ "How did it feel being back in the werk room?" A guy in the third row asks.  _

_ "Chiiiiile, it was in _ sane!"  _ Vanessa yelled, she didn't even need the mic, "I had Vietnama War flashbacks!" _

_ "You mean Vietnam?" The host asks. _

_ "Yeah, sure." Vanessa shrugs, "it was a different experience than last time though. I had more confidence and it was just good!" _

_ "Are you and Brooke Lynn still together?" A girl in the second row asked.  _

_ Vanessa froze for a minute, "you'll just have to watch and see, Mary!" _

_ "Why can't you tell us?" _

_ "Because this is jus how it has to be." Vanessa gave a shy smile.  _

_ The sounds of RuPaul's laugh rang throughout the room, groans filled the air from the fans while Vanessa let out a sigh of relief. _

_ * _

"How was the club tonight, papi?" Brooke asked, de-dragging on the other side of the Facetime call. 

"They asked me about you. Some chickenhead decided it was good to have a Q&A."

Brooke froze, "what did you say?"

"I didn't say nothin, I said they had to wait and watch, because  _ this is just how it has to be. _ " Vanessa tried to sound like she was mocking Brooke, which made Brooke laugh. 

"Why didn't you go out?" Vanessa asks, "weren't you hosting with Detox tonight?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to be with everyone. I only want to be with you."

Vanessa's heart swells, she loves this man. 

_ That's when we uncover, cover, cover _

_ That's when we uncover, cover, cover _

"Honey, I'm home!" Brock giggles as he walks through the door of Jose's apartment, and within seconds he had an armful of boyfriend. 

The familiar scent of Jose's cologne and shampoo filled his nose, this is home.

The reunion had been filmed and in just two short days, the whole drag race fanbase will know their secret. The secret that they didn't want to keep at first, but now they have grown used to it. 

This was home for Jose too. He didn't have to be anybody else when Brock was there, when it was the two of them. They didn't have to be Brooke and Vanessa, they could take the makeup off, the wigs off, and just be together. 

"Things are prolly gonna change a lot once the fans find out." Jose said, his head resting on his boyfriends bare chest.

They have been catching up in  _ many  _ ways. 

"Yeah, they probably will. We will be okay though."

"Everyone is going to lost they minds, if we think the  _ Branjie  _ thing is a lot right now, just wait till the word gets out."

"I can't imagine going through it with anyone else but you though," Brock presses a kiss to the top of Jose's head. 

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be  _ Branjie  _ bitch." Jose smirked.

"You know what I meant." Brock rolled his eyes affectionately, "I love you." He added softly. 

Jose's heart skipped, he never tires of hearing it. 

"I love you too, toes, I love you too."


End file.
